Code Lyoko meets InuYasha
by Navaka114
Summary: The Lyoko team is going to Lyoko one last time before they shut it down but is transported to a differnt era. Will our heros ever get back? A/O Y/U SessKagu InuKag KohRen
1. Chapter 1: What the HECK?

MADE CHANGES TO STORY

Code Lyoko meets InuYasha

_Hope you enjoy _

_ALTALTALTALTALTALTALTALT ALTALTALTALT ALTALT_

With the Code lyoko team

Aelita, Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich and Yumi walked down to the factory. They had just completed their very last mission a week ago, Xana, was gone and Aelita was safe from the virus. They had even gotten William and Franz Hopper, Aelita's father, back. Aelita had been overjoyed to be reunited with family. William was at his house, he was sorry he couldn't go but had said he wanted to spend time with his family. After all he hadn't seen them in a very long time.

They walked into the factory. Ulrich let out a breath of air. "Wow... I can't believe it's finally over."

"Yeah." said Yumi. "We've been doing this for so long It's hard to believe."

"But it is a good thing that the world is out of Xana's grasp." pointed out Jeremy.

"And that Aelita can finally live her life." said Odd. Everyone agreed.

"At least we get to go back to Lyoko one last time." said Aelita. They nodded, even though they were happy they were done with Xana, they would miss Lyoko after Jeremy shut it down to prevent Xana from ever resurfing.

They got into the elevator and waited. Jeremy got off at the computer level while the others went down another level. Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich were going to go first. Odd would come to Lyoko after them.

"We're ready to go Jeremy." Said Aelita.

Transfer Aelita

Transfer Ulrich

Transfer Yumi

They felt the familiar rush and closed their eyes.

Scanner Aelita

Scanner Ulrich

Scanner Yumi

Virtualization

They landed in what look like a forest but wasn't the one on Lyoko. Odd was virzulaitzed beside them.

"Huh?" said Ulrich confused looking around. Birds were chirping and rushing water could be heard. There wasn't any birds on Lyoko and Aelita couldn't feel virtual connection to this place.

"Jeremy where are we?" said Aelita.

No one answered, they were all alone in this strange world.

"Jeremy? Jeremy? Where are you? Can you hear me? Jeremy?"

"Aelita it's no use. Let's try to find out where we are." Said Odd.

He nimbly ran up a tree easily to the top to look at their surroundings. Once he had disappeared into the top part of the tree Yumi called up to him.

"See anything?" called Yumi up to him.

"No! Just a bunch of trees and a river is over there!"

"Any monsters in sight?" asked Aelita. "Or people?"

Odd jumped out of the tree, landing on al fours and stood up. He shook his head. "Nothing at all!"

Ulrich brought out his sabers. "Just in case we should be ready for an attack. If this is Xana doing he's got a trap ready."

"But we just finished him off last week!"

"Well what do you think is going on!" said Ulrich irritated to Odd who held up his hands in defence.

"Now, we can't be fighting you two." said Yumi standing between the two friends.

Ulrich sighed. "You're right, let's go."

(A/N if you're wondering they're in their suits.)

Other side of Jeremy's computer

"If you thought you could of defeated me your dead wrong!" said a dark voice. A shadow like being sat where Jeremy usually was.

"This time all of you will pay! And I will take over the world!" Xana laughed as Jeremy watched helplessly tied up.

With the Code lyoko gang

Yumi yawned. "We should set up camp guys. It's starting to get dark." She pointed to the setting sun. She yawned again.

"You get some rest." said Urlich. "Odd and I will set up camp."

"But-" Ulrich gave her a look, last week Yumi had taken a serious beating from Xana in the real world and was still wore out from it.

She gave in. "Aelita, could you make me a tent?"

The pink haired girl nodded and closed her eyes. She touched her hands to the ground. Two stone slabs rose up making a little hut. Yumi went inside and layed down. Soon she was asleep.

"Guys I'm going to get some water." Said Aelita, they had heard rushing water a while ago and they were thirsty. Aelita could make some stone canteens with her powers. Luckily they all still had their powers too.

"Want me to go with you?" said Odd concerned. It wasn't smart for them to seperate in this strange world.

"That's okay. You can stay here." She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry Odd I'll be fine." With that she turned towards the sound of water and left.

Odd watched her leave.

"When are you going to tell her?" Said Ulrich

"I don't know Ulrich." Whispered Odd.

With Aelita

She walked a little ways until she came to a good spot with fresh water. She washed off her face and drank some. It was cool against her skin.

"_It tastes good." _She thought. Indeed she was feeling refreshed from the clean water. She couldn't remember tasting something so pure. It was almost like she was in a place untouched by pollution and chemical exhaust.

Suddenly she heard a rustle. She turned quickly summoning her pink energy.

"Who's there?" said Aelita. She told Odd she was going to be fine and she would rather be cursed than lie to him! He meant so much to her... BUT now wasn't the time!

"Hello, my dear." said a horrible voice. Out of the brush came...

She gasped, feeling afraid. "W-what are you?"

Before she could do anything she started to feel dizzy.

"_Gas!" she thought. _She stumbled coughing. She fell down to the ground paralyzed. She heard a cold laugh and suddenly everything went dark for her.

With InuYasha

"Dang, how long before we catch up with Naraku!" Said the ever impatient Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." said Kagome. She was kinda annoyed with his whinning.

"Be patient Inuyasha." said the lecherous monk Miroku. "Before you know it we'll catch up to him!"

"Hnn Hnn Hnn." Said a familiar voice to the group.

"That was fast." said the demon extmainer(Spell check?) Sango.

"Naraku." Growled InuYasha. He took out Tetsugia(Again Spell check!) Miroku held his staff in front of himself protectively.

"What do you want now Naraku!" said Sango putting her hand on her Hirikotsu. Meanwhile Kagome brought out her bow and Kiara transformed.

"Nice to see you InuYasha. And the rest of you filithy mongels."

"Answer the question!" says Kagome taking aim with her bow. Shippo tried to be brave and stand in front of her.

"Yeah!"

"I just came to show off my new minion." Said Naraku. A pink haired girl wearing strange clothes suddenly came into view, she stood next to Naraku with her head down. "You'll see that she's rather... special."

"Hnn I could take care of this one easily." Said InuYasha with a cocky face. Everyone kept their guards up but sort of agreed with Inuyasha, the girl didn't look that strong.

"Okay try to." Said Naraku smirking. He disappeared.

"Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Leave him!" said MIroku. "Let's take care of her first, maybe she'll be able to take us to his hideout!"

Inuyasha nodded and faced the girl. "If you know what's good for you you'll tell us where Naraku is!"

The girl said nothing, her head still down.

"What's wrong with her?" whisperes Sango to Kagome.

Kagome shook her head not knowing. Inuyasha how ever got fed up with the waiting. He rushed the girl.

He swung at her. Suddenly pink wings appeared on the girl and she flew up avoiding his swing.

"You think that impress's me?" calls INuyasha up. "You're wrong!"

"Wind Scar!" The girl flew out of the way.

"Energy field!" cried the girl sending out a eletric pink ball at Inuyasha. He blocked it getting knocked back five feet.

"Hirikotsu!" yelled Sango. She missed, the Hirokotsu came back to her.

"We can't hit her!"

"Kagome!"

"Go!" Kagome shot a purified arrow at the girl. Then miracously the pink haired girl caught it.

"What!" yells an enraged Inuyasha.

"The purfication spell on that should hurt her!" says Sango.

"Only pure hearted people can even touch one the arrows!" agrees Miroku.

Kagome just looked astounded. "_What...?"_

_"_How can we get her down!" yells Shippo.

"Sango! Get on Kiara!" yells Miroku to Sango. She nodds and jumps on Kiara. She closes in on the girl.

Suddenly she gets hit back by an invisible field, it glowed pink. The moment Kiara touched it, it shot out a pink electrifying attack. It shocked Kiara and Sango both.

"Sango!" cries Kagome.

"ROWR!" Kiara detransforms from the impact, Sango and Kiara fell from the sky to be caught by Miroku.

"Sango! Can you hear me?"

Sango nodds. Man did that hurt!

Mirkou set her on the ground. "Inuyasha!"

With the Code Lyoko group

"Yeah?"

"I know how to get her close enough for your attack! THink you can do it?"

InuYasha snorted. "I've been ready my entire life!"

Miroku nodded. "Wind Tunnel!" He yelled unleashing the terrible power in his hand.

The girl couldn't withstand the power of the air and was sucked down towards them.

Inuyasha grinned. "Got you now!"

His Tetsuaiga glowed red. "AKAI TETSUAIGA!"

The red Tetsuaiga broke through her barrier.

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha yelled before she could put it up again.

She fell from the sky with a scream. InuYasha ran over to her, she was unconscious.

"Bye Bye Girl!"

With the CL Group

"Something's wrong." Said Odd. He was extremely worried. "Aelita's been gone for 30 minutes."

"Let's go check it out." Said Yumi. She too was afraid for her best friend.

Ulrich nodded also agreeing. They had to stay together in this world.

They went to the river. No one was there, it was dead silent.

"Where is she?" Says Odd nervously. "Where's Aelita!" He couldn't lose her! No!

"Odd!" Ulrich hit him on arm, it wasn't very hard but enough to get him to look at Ulrich.

"Get a grip! I'm sure she's-"

Suddenly they heard a scream and were off running towards it. They came to a clearing.

Yumi noticed they were wearing fuedal japanese clothing. They looked over to where they were looking still hidden. Their hearts stopped.

They saw Aelita on the ground about to be stabbed by a silver haired teenager with a red kimono. Before Ulrich or Yumi could stop him, Odd ran as fast as he could towards Aelita.

The silver haired teenager took the plunge.

...Blood was sprayed everywhere.

_Did you like it? And don't worry the next chapter is up._


	2. Chapter 2: Hello

**Made Changes! **

Chapter 2

With Aelita as she fell to the ground from the sky unconscious.

"_Where am I?"_ she thought. "_The last thing I remembered was being attacked by that- that- Creature!" _

She regained consciousness and looked up. She was horrified to see a sword being plunged at her.

She closed her eyes not wanting to know what came next. She felt liquid splatter over her, but wait...

Aelita didn't feel any pain. It wasn't her's! She heard a thump a few feet, she estimated by the sound, away from her. She opened her eyes and looked around.

She gasped.

"ODD!" Screamed Aelita crawling to Odd body and cradled him. Tears poured out of her eyes.

"ODD!" He was unconscious and bleeding badly with a gaping wound through the side of his stomach away from his beating heart.

"ODD! Wake up! PLEASE!"

"Huh?" said InuYasha and the rest of his group.

Yumi and Ulrich ran out of the brush towards his body. "ODD!"

Ulrich and Yumi went over to him and Aelita. Yumi knelt down beside Aelita trying to see Odd's condition. Urlich just stood and stared at him unbeliving.

"Odd?" he said softly. Odd didn't move.

_"He's dead...? No!" _The best friend of the blond haired boy started to shake. He brought out his sabers.

"How could you..." he said in a shaky voice. The Inuyasha group was still seemingly paralyzed.

"YOU MONSTERS!" He ran at InuYasha in a blind rage attacking him.

InuYasha blocked but that didn't stop Ulrich who kept attacking ferouciously and with much skill. InuYasha didn't even have the room to do a major attack against the boy of 16.

Mirkou jumped in to help. Surely the two of them could take the boy?

He was kinda wrong...

"TRIPLICATE MASTER!" The brow haired boy split into three seperate persons that in turn seperated into three. Six of them went after InuYasha leaving the last three to Miroku.

"SUPER SPRINT MAX!"

(A/n A move I made up. Ulrich can use the super sprint consistenly but runs out of energy quicker. Yumi, Odd and Aelita also have new moves)

(Odd- Time Pause- Slow down time for one minute. He used this to get over to Aelita in time. Shield Field- Cover his entire body with a protective aura, he didn't think to use this to save Aelita. Paralyzing Lazer Arrow- Slow down his enemies. Multiple Lazer Arrow- what do you think? 10 lazer arrows enhanced are shot at a time. Cat's Prowl-Fades into the darkness becoming as quiet as a cat and as sneaky. When you least expect it he jumps out and slashes his enemy down.)

(Ulrich- Super Sprint Max- Ulrich can use the super sprint consistently but runs out of energy quicker. Triplicate Master- Ulrich splits into three persons, that can seperate into three differnt persons. Nine all together. Ultra Strike- Strikes twenty times with his swords in a swift motion. Master Strike- strikes quickly one hundred times in a swift motion. Samurai Sword- attacks with more power and speed than Master Strike and Super Sprint. Very effective.)

(Aelita- Energy Detonation- She can tap a person on the shoulder and set a time limit for an invisible energy field to go off. Energy Enhancer- Enhances her attack and strength. Energy Hider- Hides her prescense making her invisible. Angels Twirl- In the air or on the ground she spins around quickly sending off energy field attacks. Angel's Touch-Heal a teammate's life points.)

(Yumi-Geshia Dance-A Beautiful Dance that if any watches they become controled by Yumi. Spirt Leap- Have her spirt leap from her body controling anothers. Her body however is vulnerable and left defenceless to attack. Mind Burst- knock someone out with a physchic attack. Eight Fan Technique- throws eight fans in a devastating outcome if any gets hit directly. Pyschic Fan- The fans seemed to have a mind of their own and attack her enemies.

They yelled. Suddenly they turned into a blur.

"What's going on?" asked Sango. She was about to go and help InuYasha and Miroku when suddenly two fans came at her. Sango barely had enough time to block them with her Hirikotsu.

The japanese dressed black haired girl stood up. Her fans returning to her. Her face was cast downwards darknening her entire person.

"Odd... Odd is dead. Now you will be." she whispered. She rushed Sango bringing out two fans attacking Sango who barely blocked.

Sango shuddered at the dark look in the 17 year old girls face. She jumped back.

"Why are you doing this!" Sango yelled out.

"You took away Odd." said Yumi quietly. A piercing look was in her eyes. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ULRICH OR AELITA!"

She clashed fan to boomerang again and they exchanged blows. Yumi suddenly flipped backwards and drew out six fans from her back and threw them.

"PSYCHIC FANS!"

Sango didn't even need to dodge, they were WAY off!

"You need to work on your aim girl!" Sango was still confused by the Asain girl's words. Could they not be Naraku's servants? She-

Suddenly Sango felt danger at her backside and blocked just in time to block six fans.

Yumi smiled coldly. "Psychic Fans Is a very special move. My Fans have a mind of their own and attack my enemies."

She brought out her two remaining fans. "Now... Goodybe." She rushed Sango who had to protect herself from the six rogue fans and the girl.

Kagome just watched as Shippo looked over Kiara fallen body. She couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" she yelled angirly. Everyone froze at the anger in the girl's voice. Yumi's fans returned to her hand and Ulrich looked at her.

"Kagome?" asked Sango confused. She was happy that the attacking fans stopped but was surprised Kagome had intervened.

"Why'd you stop the fight?" asked InuYasha angirly.

"That boy is dying! I can't let him!" she yelled pointing at Odd's body.

She rushed over to Aelita and Odd kneeling by Odd's side.

Suddenly a pink energy ball was in her face inches away from incinerating her. Kagome was a bit nervous but remained visibly calm.

"Kagome!" yelled her teammates they were about to go towards her when the Ulrichs and Yumi stopped them.

"Don't move."

"It's okay guys." called out Kagome never taking her eyes off the pink haired girl.

"Don't touch him." said Aelita in such a cold way Odd would of been sad.

"I want to help him." She looked in Aelita's eyes. "Can you trust me?"

Aelita was visibly shocked, slowly she nodded. A tear ran down her face.

"Please help him!" she pleaded tightning her hold on Odd.

Kagome nodded at the tear streak faced girl and brought out her medical kit.

"Kagome don't! They're minions of Naraku! They're evil monsters!" said InuYasha

"Minion's or not this boy gave his life for this girl that's more of enough of a reason to save his life." Said Kagome

"Minion's? We're no minions of any Naraku person." Said Ulrich. "And we're human! You guys are the- the demons!"

He was still angry but for Odd's sake remained calm. Yumi was the same.

Ulrich looked at InuYasha, Shippo, and Kiara to prove his point.

Inuyasha snorted never taking his hand of Tetsuagia. "He's got ears like mine and a tail." He looked at Odd and Aelita. "She's got wings and you all have weird powers."

He pointed his sword at the main Ulrich pointing him out with his nose. THe main Ulrich's scent had immense anger and the rest of them were a bit angry but not as much since they were copies.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'll still-"

"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome.

The beads on InuYasha's Necklace glowed and brought him down to the ground: painfully.

"OW! Kagome! WHy'd you do that for?" he said angirly.

"I told everyone to be calm! Now shut up Inuyash!" she pratically screamed angirly.

"Guys." said Aelita in agreement. Yumi and the Main Ulrich looked at each other and nodded. Ulrich returned to one person and Yumi sheathed her fans. The INuyasha group was surprised by their willingness to listen to the pink haired girl after how violent they had just been.

Suddenly Odd transformed out of his Purple cat like suit revealing his purple clothes.

"He's just a normal boy." Said Sango bewildered.

"I don't think we should trust them." Said InuYasha

"He's badly hurt." Said Aelita starting to cry again. Gulitly that this was happening because of him. "He's going to die soon if he aint' already!"

"It's okay," soothed Kagome to Aelita. "He'll be fine." She faced towards Sango's direction.

"Come on Sango help me take him back to Kaede's." said Kagome

Sango nodded and ran over to the two girls. Aelita looked at her codly and bitterly. Sango held up her hands in defence. "I'm only going to help him."

Aelita nodded but didn't drop her bitter gaze. They jumped onto Kiara who had recovered enough to fly.

When they started to run off with them Yumi and Ulrich followed. Ulrich ran supersprint and Yumi lifted herself in the air with her telepathic and followed them also.

InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo followed after, everyone bewildered to what had just happened.

At Kaede's Hut

Ulrich and Yumi separated from InuYasha and the rest of the group. They remained silent until Sango talked.

"So who are you?" said Sango softly

Still Yumi and Ulrich didn't speak, infact they couldn't even look at InuYasha, Mirkou, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara. Kagome, Aelita, Odd and Old Lady Kaede were in the back tending to Odd's wounds.

They remembered what Aelita had said to them or rather thought.

Flashback

_They rushed into the Fuedal Era Hut. An old woman looked at them surprised. _

_"Who may these be?" _

_"No time Lady Kaede!" said Kagome exasperatedly. She showed Odd's body and Kaede gasped._

_"We must hurry! Quickly now!" she ushered them into the back. Aelita looked at Ulrich and Yumi passing them._

_"Psychic connection!" whispered Yumi. They could now talk through Yumi's telepathy. _

_"Be calm guys." thought Aelita. "I'll heal Odd with my Angel's Touch. Hopefully it'll work on him." _

_Yumi and Ulrich could feel the unceratinty in her and the fear to fail. _

_"Don't worry." thought Yumi encouraging. _

_"Yeah." thought Ulrich. "In no time that idiot will be up an about and annoying everyone." _

_Aelita smiled and went into the other room. Yumi broke the psychic connection knowing to give Aelita some space._

_She knew they would be able to hear if there was any trouble. _

_They sat down, all they could do was wait._

_End Flashback _

"Hey kid she asked you a question!" said InuYasha

"We don't have to answer." Said Ulrich quietly

"Dang you stupid kids of course you do!" said InuYasha standing up quickly.

He launched punch at Ulrich but the punch was easily blocked by Yumi with her fans.

"**Don't. You. Touch. Him." **Said Yumi coldly.

Ulrich looked at her surprised.

"Why shouldn't I?" snarled InuYasha back

"You took Odd from us!" she said slightly crying. "I won't let you take Ulrich from me too!"

"Yumi..." said Ulrich to his girlfriend. He pulled her down and held her in his chest. Yumi cried softly upset.

InuYasha sat back down and didn't say a thing. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo look sadly at the couple.

In the other room Kagome was wondering why this strange purple cat boy had gave up himself up for this girl. She looked at the girl who had a strange glow in her hands on the boy. Kaede had gone to get more bandages.

"What is your name?" said Kagome to Aelita.

"Aelita." She answered shortly.

"That's a pretty name."

Aelita didn't say anything to her comment.

"So…"

"You're wondering why Odd sacrificed himself for me."

Kagome nodded. His name was Odd then, kind of an...well... odd name. She wondered what his personality must be like.

"I don't know." Said Aelita. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry!

"My name is Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kagome." Said Aelita staring down at Odd.

"Why did you-?" Began Kagome

"Attack you guys? I don't know. Last thing I remember is that I was getting water and heard an evil laugh then black."

"Naraku must have controlled you… Can I see your true form?" said Kagome. They boy had detransformed into a plainer handsomer person, this girl must have a differnt form also.

Aelita nodded and transformed back into her regular clothes. She had her hair longer than when she was a child and her green eyes seemed more like precious emerald gems. She had grown quite beautiful in the years, as did Odd to being a handome man.

Kagome was a little surprised. These were modern day clothes...

"Where are you from?" said Kagome. Maybe... Just Maybe...

"Well I'm from France and just graduated from Kadic high."

Kagome was even more surprised this girl wasn't around from here she was from her era! France didn't exist in this Era so Aelita and co had to be from hers. There was no other explanation!

Before she could ask anything else Odd woke up. He looked around and sighed, he ovbiously knew what was going on.

Suddenly he began to groan. Aelita looked at him fearful for the worst.

"I-I **I!**"

They listened.

"I- I've ALWAYS wanted to be a mummy!" Aelita and Kagome fell over anime style. Aelita sat back up and smiled, he was fine.

Aelita laughed a little then a tear drop fell from her face.

"Don't cry princess. You're not as beautiful." Said Odd. They blushed and he looked away.

"Aelita I-"

Suddenly Aelita kissed Odd. Kagome turned away embarrassed.

The kiss lasted for one minute and then they broke. Odd gaped at Aelita's blushing face.

"I-I thought you loved Jeremy." Said Odd. Aelita's face brightened at his response.

"Of course not silly. Jeremy's not the one who sacrificed himself for me numerous times in Lyoko and in the real world. "Said Aelita

"I love you Odd not Jeremy." Said Aelita gently.

"I thought you would never say that." Said Odd "I love you too Aelita." He said before falling asleep.

A little later Kaede returned to the room with more bandages and then came out to Ulrich and the others.

Ulrich and Yumi jumped at her arrival.

"Is he okay?" they asked frantically.

"Yes children, come in." said Kaede motioning to everyone including InuYasha

Ulrich and Yumi were too concerned about Odd to object to InuYasha.

When they went in they saw Aelita sitting beside Odd asleep and who was bandaged around the stomach.

"How is he?" Said Ulrich sitting by Yumi

"He is doing fine but needs rest." Said old Kaede. They sighed in relief.

"I guess we'll go now." Said Ulrich standing up.

"You're not going anywhere." Said InuYasha unsheathing and pointing his sword at Ulrich's throat

"InuYasha!" said Kagome

"If I was you I wouldn't do that." Said Ulrich.

"Your not going to get me with your tricks this time kid!" (A/N kid InuYasha? He's visibly the same age as you!)

"Oh yeah?" he swung his sword at Ulrich who blocked it with his sabers.

"Yumi now!" said Ulrich

Yumi used her telepathic powers to pin everyone to the wall except the Lyoko team of course!

Aelita summoned their vehicles' and put Odd on her Pink vehicle and drove off with him while Ulrich and Yumi held them off.

(A/N I know Aelita doesn't have a vehicle so I made her one it's a lot like Yumi's vehicle except its pink. Also she has the ability to summon their vechiles)

"Yumi go!" said Ulrich

"But…" began Yumi

"GO!"

She nodded and got on her vehicle and drove off.

Everyone was relasled from the telepathic powers and Ulrich got on his vehicle and drove off as fast as he could.

InuYasha and the rest followed them.

Soon they were left in the dust.

"Stupid Kids." Growled InuYasha "Where the hell they go?"

"Well it's your fault InuYasha." Said Shippo. You think he would of learned by now... Shippo I mean.

"Shut up!" said InuYasha hitting the fox on the head.

InuYasha began to track their trail. It was nightfull by the time InuYasha had a a good smell of them.

"This way!" he yelled and they ran off in that direction.

With the Code LYoko Group

Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and Odd sat or layed beside a camp fire that Aelita had made with her powers. Yumi and Ulrich had just gotten back a while ago after fishing in the river.

"Yumi did you catch any fish?"Said Aelita

Yumi nodded and held up about twenty five fish. Aelita and Odd looked at her surprised. How did she catch so many in such a short time?

"I didn't know you could fish!" said Ulrich. He had been there but still couldn't believe it! Ulrich had been asleep most of the time while she fished.

"Well you learn a thing or two after going to the carnival catch a fish game over the years." They looked at her unconvinced.

"Okay! I used my powers!"

Ulrich grinned. Man, he loved her so much.

"Hey Aelita can you make us a house?" said Yumi. She would perfer to feel a bit safe tonight.

Aelita nodded and transformed to use her powers to make a smaller version of Kaede hut. She made 4 straw beds in it to.

Ulrich, after being convinced and threatened by Yumi, used his precious sabers to cook the fist over the fire.

As soon as the food started to cook Odd bolted awake.

"What's that wonderful smell?" he said in a heavenly way.

They laughed and gave a big smoked fish to Odd who stuffed it down in a heartbeat. They laughed some more and gave him another fish. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita ate about two and a half fish a piece. Well, Ulrich ate two, Yumi ate two, Aelita one, and Odd had five. They packed six fish in everyone's backpack for tomorrow.

With the Inuyasha gang. They had finally found the CL group and was listening in on them, they had been there since Yumi and Ulrich had came in with the fish.

"Guys how are we going to get back?" said Aelita quietly bringing up the question everyone was thinking.

"Don't worry Princess. You're Knight in shining armor will save you!" Said Odd pretending to hold up a sword. Yumi and Aelita laughed while Ulrich smiled muttering 'Blockhead'.

"Yeah but Xana really got us this time." Said Ulrich

"Xana? Who is Xana?" said Shippo loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You People again!" said Ulrich about summon up his clones and sabers but Aelita stopped him.

"Aelita! What are you doing?"

"Kagome what are you and your friends doing here?" said Aelita

"We followed you because we well…"

"We would like some answers." Said Miroku

"Why should we do that." Hissed Ulrich. "That mutt of yours almost killed Odd!"

"Mutt!" said InuYasha angirly. Kagome stopped him.

"Ulrich!" said Odd in a leadership commanding voice. They all looked at him surprised.

"Psychic Connection!"

"_Odd? What are you doing?" thought Ulrich. "Don't you know that-that thing almost killed you!"_

_"A demon I think" thought Yumi._

_"Yeah, I know." said Odd. "But my instincts tell me that they're really good people and they, and us, were set up."_

_Aelita agreed. _

_Ulrich sighed angirly. "Fine! But if you are wrong..." _

_"I'm not." _

Odd grinned calming Ulrich down a bit.

"What would you like to know?" said Aelita looking at them.

"You're obviously not from here but Kagome's era."

"Well all we know is that we didn't come here on purpose and meant to go to Lyoko."

"What's Lyoko?" said Sango

"Lyoko is a virtual world where an evil virus lives and its name is Xana."

"And we have to destroy him but we need to get back to our time." Finished Odd

"Now that we've told you who we are. You tell us what YOU are." said Ulrich testily.

"InuYasha here is a half demon, Sango here is an ex Demon Slay, Miroku is a monk, and Shippo and Kiara are demons." Said Kagome motioning at each of them.

"And I am a Miko from five hundred years in the future, the present that you guys are from."

They looked at her like she was crazy, all except Yumi. "So... We're in fuedal Japan?"

Everyone looked at her. "Yumi? You know what she's talking about?" said Ulrich.

Yumi nodded. "I read it in my textbooks alot, also from my families stories. Demons used to walk upon the earth and priestess and stuff like that."

She looked at Kagome. "If what she says is true, then we are very far away from home."

Kagome nodded. "It's true."

"Do you know what attacked me?" asked Aelita.

Miroku decided to answer this one. "Was it a horrible looking creaure that had a cold laugh?"

Aelita looked at him shocked. "Yeah! It was! It had tentacles and the upper body of a man with a spider tatto on his back!"

Sango nodded. "That was Naraku alright."

"You've guys said Naraku alot of times. Who is he?" asked Odd curious.

"Consider him our Xana."

They nodded understanding that he was bad news.

"Can you guys help up defeat him?" asks Kagome. "With your powers it would become much easier for us."

The CL group communicated telepathically again. They nodded their heads at each other.

"We agree. If only Kagome can get us back home." Ulrich said looking at her. "There must be a way back home from here otherwise how would you be?"

Kagome nodded. "There's a ancient well that allows me to travel back and forth. I'm sure it'll work for you also."

"Okay I'm bushed and want to go to sleep so goodnight people." Said Odd he layed down in the hut content with all the answers.

Aelita summoned a similar hut for the InuYasha group and went to sleep.

"By the way..." Ulrich said sheepishly. "Sorry for kicking your butt back there."

InuYasha snorted. "Please, you had your eyes screwed in wrong. I was winning."

Before Ulrich could say anything Yumi started to pull him into the hut to avoid a fight.

"I'm Ulrich." he said entering the hut looking back at InuYasha. "And this is Yumi."

InuYasha nodded. "The names InuYasha." And with that they both went into their seperate huts soon to be asleep.

R&R

Next one is the battle its short… deal with it!


	3. Chapter 3: Battle

_**Made some serious changes! Reread the story and thought it was crap so...yeah. Changes made! Chapter 4 changes coming soon! **_

_**Chapter 3**_

With Aelita

Aelita felt a warm light shine on her face. She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach as an attempt not to wake up. It didn't work so well since she was sleeping on the hard floor of the hut she made. She sat up and looked around her, her back aching painfully. She wished she could make comfy beds instead of these stone floors, she would see if she could improve that power when she got back home.

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were all sleeping at various places. She looked at Odd who was asleep on a stone bed, his limbs scattered across the bed making him quite a sight to see. With Aelita's Angel Touch he was almost as good as new, but how he could sleep on stone she didn't know. He was breathing silently and looked like quite an angel himself in Aelita's opinion. He slept with no pains or discomfort on his face. His lips slightly opened to breath in small bits of air. She smiled thinking of their kiss the day before and blushing slightly. She was so happy that he had felt the same as her.

She examined her other two teammates. Ulrich was sitting up leaning on the wall sleeping peacefully but she knew if there was any sign of danger he would jolt awake quickly. He was snoring quietly and calmly. She smirked knowing the reason why. Last night Yumi had been so tired that she had gone to bed right away. But she had rolled over her stone bed and landed in Ulrich's lap still asleep.

Aelita laughed quietly to herself at the way Ulrich had been so red. The samurai didn't dare move in fear of waking her up so he had just fell asleep that way against the wall.

Yumi, of course, was on Ulrich's lap still sleepling equally peacefully, maybe even more since she had a comfortable pillow actually. In a way Aelita envied her because of that. Yumi was a light sleeper like Ulrich but right now it looked like she wouldn't get up for the world.

Aelita stood up stretching slightly, she felt thirsty. She decided to go outside to get one of the canteens they had filled the day before with water. She was reluctant to leave Odd in here but she knew it would be find with both Ulrich and Yumi there. She walked outside into the sunlight that had orignally woken her up. She yawned, not knowing where she was walking.

She ran into something soft and looked to see the woman Kagome had called Sango. Sango looked at her confused as why she had ran into her, she had been waking up just like Aelita and had decided to walk around. Aelita immediately felt guilt for the way she had treated Sango they day before.

"Umm...Sango was it?" asked Aelita looking into the Asains eye's.

Sango nodded. "Yeah. My name is Sango, and you're Aelita right?"

Aelita nodded. "I... just want to say I'm sorry about before and about how I treated you. I was just concerned for Odd."

Sango smiled. "It's alright. You ovbiously care very much for him."

"Yeah. I love him alot..." Aelita blushed. She couldn't believe she had just said that to someone she barely knew past their name!

The other woman had knowing look in her eyes. "I know how you feel."

Aelita looked at her surprised. "You do? InuYasha or that other guy?" The lecherous monk's name escaped her, how Aelita knew he was a pervert was because he just had that air around him.

"Not InuYasha. He's Kagomes, though don't tell them I said that. And yeah... its that other guy, Miroku the lecherous monk." Aelita smirked. She was right about him!

"Just don't tell him that. He's such an idiot sometimes." Aelita nodded returning the knowing feeling. Odd could be an idiot at time like MIroku was to Sango. The two girls sighed over there men in despair.

"Well, see you." said Sango. Aelita nodded as Sango began to walk off. She looked at the other hut that InuYasha and the other few shared.

Aelita looked back at the forest and began to walk into it a good fifty meters away from the campsite. She didn't know why she was walking away. She just felt compelled to against her logic. Suddenly her head cleared. Her eyes widened. What was she doing? She better get back before-

Suddenly she heard a cold laugh. She growled slightly, she wasn't going to be taken easily this time.

She spun around to see Naraku. (A/N really didn't see that one coming did ya? Rolls eyes in sarcastic manner)

He was right behind her. The beast stepped a foot closer resulting in her stepping two feet back. She had summoned two energy fields in her hadns already. She was still extrememly weak from the use of Angels Touch on Odd. She could probably only hold these energy fields for a few minutes at best.

Naraku frowned at her. "You really dissapointed me minion. I had such high hopes for you. Xana spoke so highly of your power and you couldn't even get rid of InuYasha. I guess it was that meddlesome purple boys fault."

Aelita's eyes seemed to flash red. "You're the reason Odd got hurt! You.. You...Monster!"

Naraku laughed coldly. "No need to get hurtful my dear. However I do need to get rid of you before you get your powers back."

Aelita gasped and stepped back a few more feet. "Why? Because my powers could help defeat you?" Aelita didn't know how her powers could but she might as well bluff that she did know.

Naraku growled. "Yes. Your little energy barrier's are quite... troublesome to break."

Aelita was confused, when had she used her energy barrier on him. How she remembered she was attacked and then she blacked out.

Naraku smirked at her confused expression. "I erased your memories of fighting me. It would of been difficult if you remembered that power of yours being able to contain me."

Aelita was a little scared but she refused to let it show. "Why tell me now then?"

The half demon came closer to her. "Because this time I plan to kill you."

"Oh no you dont'! WIND SCAR!" yelled InuYasha swinging Tetsaigua at the surprised Naraku.

Naraku dodged the attack. "How did you find us? I made sure to put a barrier up so you wouldnt' find us!" He yelled.

The pink haired girl was surprised to see everyone, and she meant everyone, here. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi rushed over to her and helped the said girl up. InuYasha smirked, he liked having the upper hand. He jerked his thumb at Odd.

"The Purple Cat here knew the way for some reason."

Odd scowled in distaste for that name while Aelita looked at him confused. Ulrich decided to explain.

"Odd here said he felt you were in danger and came running. He knew the excat path you took and everything. The barrier that Narku or whatever was just an invisible one so it didn't keep us out. It just concealed your forms and voices." Yumi nodded.

Aelita looked at him amazement while he blushed slightly. "You did?" she asked questionly.

He nodded. "Yeah. I-"

"No offense but could we get to fighting?" asked Shippo.

InuYasha smirked. "I've been waiting for someone to say that." Wasting no time he brough down his Tetsusaiga in an attack. The half demon dog growled in annoyance as Naraku again dodged.

"I can see that I need to make my leave." He began to disappear.

"Stop him someone!" yelled Shippo.

"No need to." said Aelita. Her eyes glowed pink, her seeing Odd had given her unknown strength. "ENERGY SHIELD!"

A pink psychic shield covered the two groups and Naraku who reappeared in an instant. Since she was weak Aelita made it only a one way shield. People could get in but not out. Aelita was in a trance so she couldn't smirk in at his angry look.

"Kagura! Kanna! Kohaku!" The said three suddenly appeared in front of Naraku. For some reason Kagura and Kanna had eyes on their forehead, the eye of Xana.

The CL team gasped. "It's Xana's mark! How-?"

Naraku laughed evilly. "Xana sent you brats here so I could finish you off, in exchange he gave me some mind controling powers." Aelita's eyes narrowed. That must of been how he controlled her.

"However my contact with Xana has been cut off but I still have his gift. Someone probably attacked him in your world." said Naraku frowning slightly.

The CL group smiled at each other. Jeremy.

"What about Kanna?" Asked Mirkou gripping his staff preparing himself for an attack.

"I've already taken her soul out. In fact its trapped in her own mirror, that way she is a perfect slave. I can't do the other two so I just decided to possess them with my new gift.

He looked at the younger brother of Sango and at Kagura the Wind Sorceress. "These two have been rebeling for some time now. I was going to kill them. Exspecially the Sorceress."

"That isn't going to happen." said a voice coming. Everyone was surprised to see Shesshomaru, the older brother of InuYasha, come into veiw with Jaken and Ren.

"Shesshomaru!" said the InuYasha Group surprised.

The CL group looked at each other confused. Who was he, went through their heads. Sango and Miroku saw their confusion.

"Shesshomaru is InuYasha's older brother. However they don't like each other very much." said Sango. Mirkou nodded in agreement.

"Why he's here I don't know." finished Sango.

"What are you doing here? How'd you know that Naraku was here?"asked Kagome confused.

Jaken nodded deciding to talk for his Master. "A pitiful human such as yourself couldn't comprehend how powerful Shesshomaru is. It was a simple task for him to find the Half-Demon Naraku's scent and to come here."

Ren shook her head in disagreement. "Actually Shesshomaru is just here to save Lady Kagura!" She giggled but shut up from a look at her father like figure.

InuYasha smirked. "Looks like Shesshomaru does have a heart after all and isn't just an arrogant jerk."

Shesshomaru scoffed looking at Naraku. "I'm just here to put down Naraku, then you'll be next half-demon."

InuYasha growled stepping towards Shesshomaru but was stopped by Kagome. "Hello? Naraku is here! Fight you stupid brotherly spat later!"

"I agree." said Miroku and Ulrich at the same time both takign out their weapons. Odd loaded his claw while Yumi brought out two of her fans. Sango and Kagome followed in suit.

"Kiara! Shippo! Protect Aelita, I don't think she has any defences when she's in a trance like that." Sango looked at the CL team for acwknowlegment. THey nodded agreeing with the statement.

"Jaken you protect Ren." said Shesshomaru swiftly. The Full Demon Son brought out his sword.

Naraku knew he was outmatched but smirked evilly. Suddenly blobs started to fall off him and become monsters. Before anyone could do anything there were dozens of monsters. Each protecting either Naraku, Kohaku, Kagura, or Kanna.

Then the fight began.

InuYasha and Shesshomaru went after Naraku. Inuyasha was held up fighting the monsters protecting Naraku while Shesshomaru went straight to attacking Naraku.

Odd and Yumi went after Kagura the Wind Sorcress, in the back of their mind they knew they shouldn't hurt her directly but only knock her. From what they heard she was only a victim in this fight. They, however, didn't hold back on Naraku's monsters.

"PSYCHIC FAN!" She yelled. Six of her fans went off to destroy the monsters while Odd took care of Kagura.

Possessed Kagura sent a wave of air at Odd. He did a backflip dodging it and went in for an attack.

"MULTIPLE LASER ARROW!" Kagura blocked with a wave of air. Odd suddenly came up with an idea, but he would need an opening so he continued to attack.

Kanna was being attacked by Sango and Kagome. Sango wanted desperately to go to Kohaku but she knew that she would have to take care of Naraku before she did that.

"HIRIKOTSU!" She yelled attacking the monsters.

"GO!" Kagome sent an arrow at three monsters. They had agreed once they were done to go after Kanna, they weren't going to kill her though, since she was also a victim it appeared. Kagome didn't know how to free her from the mirror but she intended to find out!

That left Ulrich and Miroku the younger brother Kohaku. Ulrich had split into nine himself's and had gone after the monsters leaving Miroku to deal with Kohaku. Miroku also knew not to really harm Kohaku. Miroku frowned inside his head angirly. Naraku had destroyed so many peoples lives! He would make sure personally that the monster never did again! And with that thought he attacked Kohaku vigrously who blocked with his sickle.

A few monsters had gone after Aelita and Ren but Shippo, Kiara, and Jaken had stayed true to their saying they would protect them. Ren and Jaken had gone next to Aelita, Shippo, and Kiara seeing it was safer if they stayed together. Jaken thought he could handle protecting Ren himself but he didn't even want to think of if something happened and Lord Shesshomaru knew!

"Fox Fire!" Yelled Shippo setting fire to one of the monsters. The said monster then was picked up by Kiara and thrown across the battlefield away from them.

Beside them Jaken used his two headed staff to set fire to the monsters that got near. He breathed heavily, everyone besides him thinking the same thing.

How much longer could they keep this up?

"PARALYZING LASER ARROW!" yelled Odd finally finding the opening he was looking for. The paralyzing lazer arrow would knock her out for the time being. He had been planning to attack her with that move so she could be put out of harms way while they fought Naraku. He, however, didn't expect what happened next.

Kagura, surprised, fell off her feather. Odd had been pretty far away from Kagura when he shot the arrow and Yumi was finishing the last of Kagura's Naraku's Monsters so by the time she noticed Kagura falling she wouldn't be able to use her telekinesis.

Odd decided to use his time control before it was too late. "TIME-!" He was cut off by a lightening fast shadow passing in front of him and catching Kagura at the last moment possible.

The blur stopped revealing... Shesshomaru holding Kagura who appeared to be unconscious. Odd was shocked as was well as everyone who saw them and wasn't fighting intesively. So really just Ren and the rest. Odd looked at Shesshomaru's eyes that were blood red. They were filled with rage, Odd just hoped it was towards Naraku and not him!

Shesshomaru tentavily set her down beside Ren and the still in trance Aelita.

"Lord Shesshomaru?" asked Ren quietly. Jaken just watched wide eyed wanting to speak but his throat not allowing him too.

He didn't look at them. He stood up. "Take care of her." he said quietly.

Ren and Jaken nodded. "Of course my Lord." they said simintaneously.

Shesshomaru returned to fighting Naraku. "What the hell was that!" asked InuYasha swinging his Tetsusaiga at another monster.

"Hn."

Odd and Yumi went to Kohaku helping out Miroku and Ulrich. Together the four of them was able to take him down easily with Odd able to paralyze Kohaku. Ulrich super sprinted Kohaku over to Ren who looked very overjoyed to see him. Ren put his head in her lap and stroked his hair gently and lovingly.

"He should be fine." said Ulrich. "Odd only paralyzed him."

Ren nodded. "Yes. As long as Naraku doesn't take the last sacred jewel shard...he'll be okay."

She held him tightly. Ulrich smiled a bit, he knew that those two one day would be-

Suddenly Yumi screamed making him whip his head over to where she was fighitng with Kagome, Sango, Odd, and Miroku. Kanna had gotten in front of her and before Yumi coud stirke Kanna had used her mirror. Yumi fell to her knees her soul being sucked out of her body.

"YUMI!" Ulrich ran over to catch her falling body. She remained motionless. Odd shot Kanna with a paralyzing arrow making her fall down dropping still holding her mirror.

Kagome and Odd went over to Ulrich who was holding Yumi's body. Sango and Miroku, who both wanted to help their friends, had to fight the monsters to stop them from attacking.

Ulrich shook Yumi's body gently, his eyes wide with panic. "Yumi? Yumi! YUMI? WAKE UP!" Tears began to pour down his face.

"Ulrich..." said Odd quietly. He didn't know the powers of Kanna's mirror so he couldnt' help at all, the same for Kagome who just watched her heart breaking for the two.

"C'mon Yumi! Dont' leave me! PLEASE!" Yumi remained motionless, her body unmoving to anything Ulrich did.

Kanna's Mirror began to glow, no one noticed though.

Ulrich continued to shake Yumi. Odd put a hand on his shoulder. "Ulrich...We need-"

Ulrich shook his head ferociously shaking off Odd's hand. "NO! THERE'S HAS TO BE SOMETHING! PLEASE! I NEED HER!"

Ulrich looked at Yumi's face, her eye closed and lips slightly parted as if the last thing she said was a word. Tears streamed down his face faster.

"Please...!" he said his voice breaking. "I...I need you! I...I...I can't lose you!"

The Mirror began to glow some more.

He stroked her hair lovingly. "I...I...Love you!"

He pressed her body tightly to his. "So..."He whispered brokenly. "Don't leave me!"

The Mirror flashed brightly sending out a light into the clouds. Surprised they all looked at it, It rose off the ground in a brilliant light show. A bright shining light burst out of it forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

The Mirror began to crack quickly. Everyones eyes widened hearing the sound still unable to see.

"Ulrich..." said a voice.

"Yumi?" yelled Ulrich desperately looking straight at the shining light where he heard the voice despite it hurting his eyes.

The light died down and the lights scattered across the land leaving only two bright yellow and white lights remaining. The lights seemed to circle each other seemingly in joyous happiness.

They flew to Kanna's and Yumi's body enveloping them in the light of that color that flew to them. Yumi glowed bright yellow while Kanna became even more white glowing than usual. Kanna began to breathe normally and seemed to be asleep but finally peaceful. She had gotten her soul back...finally.

"Thank you." she whispered before losing consciouness.

Suddenly Yumi began to move as if waking up. They all looked at her hopingly.

Ulrich held his breath.

Yumi fluttered her eyes open, the yellow light died down. She looked at Ulrich and smiled. "I...Love...you too...!"

Ulrich surprised but overjoyed at her revival and confession held her tighly. Yumi closed her eyes again exhausted from breaking free of the mirror.

Ulrich didn't seem to want her to lose unconsciousness again but she smiled at him. "I...I'll be...alright...My...Love." With that she fell asleep in his arms totally at peace.

He smiled softly.

"How sweet!" said a cruel voice in a mocking voice. Everyone turned towards the source and narrowed their eyes. They still had Naraku to deal with!

All of the monsters were gone leaving only Naraku, InuYasha, Shesshomaru, Odd, Ulrich, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome to fight.

They surrounded him from all sides, cautiously closing in bit by bit.

"It ends here Naraku!" yelled InuYasha gripping Tetsusaiga.

"Yeah!" yelled Ulrich and Odd. (A/N the only remaining of the CL group. lol) "You're going to pay dearly for what you've done to Yumi and Aelita!"

"Time to avenge my ancestors for your crimes!" said Miroku preparing a sacred sutra to throw at the half-demon beast.

"You're going to regret messing with the village of Demon Slayers!" Yelled Sango who looked at Kohaku in Ren's lap and then back at Naraku. "I will save Kohaku!"

"Hn." Shesshomaru eyes were still an angry red but he didnt transform. He would free Kagura and the little kid Kohaku that Ren was so fond of.

"You're going down Naraku!" Kagome put an arrow in her bow summoning her sacred energy.

Suddenly Naraku started laughing. "I don't think so. You might of defeated those pathetic copies of mine but..."

He began to transform. After a blink of an eye he was in his true and horrible(A/n and weird looking in my opinion) form. A large beast spider.

"**YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" **Naraku yelled in a monsterous voice.

"WIND SCAR!" yelled InuYasha bringing down Tetsusaiga. It hit him dead on causing no appearant damage. The half demon charged forward attacking more.

Shesshomaru followed closely behind looking for a weak spot. He knew that no matter how many times they attacked, Naraku would be able to take it without them hurting him. They could wear him down but not totally defeat him if they didn't find that spot. He blocked a part of Naraku that came at him with his sword.

"TRIPLICATE MASTER!" Yelled Ulrich spliting into nine selves and running towards Naraku. "SUPER SPRINT MAX! MASTER STRIKES!" He began to attack a part Naraku.

"MULTIPLE LAZER ARROWS!" Odd shouted sending a dozen lazer arrows at another part of Naraku. "SHIELD FIELD!" He blocked an attack covering his entire body with a purple force field.

"HIRIKOTSU!" Sango attacked the back of Naraku trying to find the sacred jewel shard. If they took that out Naraku would be weakened greatly.

"GO!" Kagome sent an arrow cutting one of the evil half-demons leg. She jumped away from another attack from him.

Suddenly Kagome saw the jewel shard in Naraku's forehead, it only lacked the jewel shard in Kagome's possession and the one inside Kohaku. "Guys!" she yelled. "I found his weak spot!"

"Really!"

"Yeah! The jewel shard is in his forehead-" she was cut off by an attack hitting her sending her flying backwards.

"KAGOME!" yelled InuYasha. He left the part of Naraku he was fighting and ran over catching her. "Kagome! Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded. That blow had only whiffed her leaving her pretty much unscathed. "InuYasha-"

Suddenly a part of Naraku flew past them and at...

Ren and Kohaku!

It hit Jaken, Kiara, and Shippo, who were trying to protect them, sending them flying aside. Ren screamed and held Kohaku tightly.

The tentacle struck Ren through the side and went into Kohaku. Ren coughed up blood.

"REN!"

"KOHAKU!"

Shesshomaru and Sango ran towards the said two as fast as they could.

The tentacle left Kohaku and Ren's body bringing out a sacred jewel shard that had been in Kohaku's back.

The tentacle turned into Naraku's face. Ren would of screamed but she was in so much pain.

Naraku laughed. "Now to finish these two!" He was about to attack them when a gust of wind hit him sending him back a dozen feet.

Kagura sat up on her side. "I'm not going to let you touch these two again!" She had regained her senses and was no longer paralyzed.

Naraku laughed. Shesshomaru and Sango were getting closer. He brought out a heart.

Kagura's eyes widened. "My-"

Naraku closed his fist around it crushing Kagura's vital life force. She coughed up some blood, her visibly swaying.

"**NO!" **yelled Shesshomaru.

Kagura fell down to the ground beside Ren and Kohaku. Ren screamed again. "**Lady Kagura! Kohaku!" **She clutched her side that was bleeding heavily and also fell down.

Sheshomaru leapt forward swiping the tentacle(A/N Naraku's face left going back to the main body) destroying it. He knelt over the the three bodies bringing out Tensegia.

Sango in anger turned back to fight Naraku. He would pay!

InuYasha yelled in fury at Naraku harming innocent bystanders. He set down Kagome and went straight for Naraku's forehead where he was now defenceless since he had attacked Kohaku, Ren and Kagura.

"No!" Naraku tried to escape but suddenly couldn't move. Naraku was covered in a purple light.

Odd was on top of him. "CATS PROWL AND TIME PAUSE!" He had affected only Naraku in his time pause leaving everyone else to attack freely.

"SUPERSPRINT MASTER! SAMURAI'S SWORD!" Ulrich cut off half of Naraku's limbs making him fall to the ground. At that same moment Sango and Miroku had attacked Naraku's other limbs.

"HIRIKOTSU!" "WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku's wind tunnel brought Naraku's other limbs close enough for Sango to cut off the rest.

Naraku fell to the ground his face in pure terror.

"GOODBYE! WIND SCAR!" "GO!" Kagomes and InuYasha wind scar and sacred arrow combined together forming an ultimate attack at Naraku's head where the sacred jewel shard was. A mixture of light hit Naraku.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Naraku as he was obliterated.

The light died down revealing Naraku...dead.

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	4. Chapter 4: Going Home

The light died down revealing Naraku...dead.

No one wasted any time on checking out and ran over to the injured Kohaku, Ren, and Kagura. Shesshomaru stood over them with Tenseiga.

Odd and Ulrich didn't know what he was doing but no one else seemed to be panicing so they didn't also. Aelita had woken from her trance and ran over to Ren.

"They're badly hurt!" said Aelita. "If we don't do something soon they'll surely die! I can heal Ren but the other two... I don't know!"

"Heal Ren." said Shesshomaru quietly he stood over Kohaku and Kagura.

The Tensegia pulsated revealing Shesshomaru the netherworlds demons.

Aelita glowed pink. She had to use all her energy, every last bit!

"ANGELS TOUCH!"

At that same moment Shesshomaru swung Tenseiga destroying the Netherworlds demons that were above Kohaku and Kagura. The demons screamed and faded away returning back to the NetherWorld.

Ren's side healed as Kohaku's wound in his stomach dissapeared. They began to breathe again. Eveyone looked at Kagura. Shesshomaru knelt by her side.

"Kagura?" he said softly in a voice he usually saved for Ren. Kagura slowly opened her eyes as did Ren and Kohaku.

"Shesshomaru?" asked Kagura confused. "What are you doing? I thought I was-"

He shushed her with his finger. "You were, you're fine now. I'm...relieved."

He turned to Ren who looked overjoyed to see him leaving Kagura confused. Kagura placed a hand on her chest, her heart beated soundly. She felt like crying, she looked at Shesshomaru, the man she loved. She had never felt so happy in her life before.

"Lord Shesshomaru!" said Ren excitedly to see her father figure. She hugged him leaving Aelita.

Sango meanwhile had fell to her knees beside Kohaku who had just sat up looking around. "I'm...alive?"

That did it.

"Kohaku!" tears spilled out of Sango's eyes as she hugged Kohaku. He looked at her confused. "Sister? What's wrong?"

Sango cried harder and held him tighter. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder.

Everyone smiled at the picture, InuYasha and Kagome had meanwhile retrieved the sacred jewel shard from Naraku. His body dissapating into dust finally leaving the world.

Kanna meanwhile had been watching. She smiled placing a hand to her own beating chest. "Thank you..."

She started to walk away. "Kanna!" yelled a voice. She looked over and saw Kagura calling over to her. Kanna walked over to her slowly passing the staring people making her a little nervous. She mentally laughed, she had never felt that feeling before when she had no soul that Naraku had taken.

"Yes Kagur-"

Kagura suddenly hugged Kanna tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright Nee-chan(Big sister)!"

"Big sister?" whispered Odd to Ulrich who shrugged. "It's a weird world, dont' question it!"

Kagura and Kanna stood up. Kagura looked at Shesshomaru, she thought that he would never return her feelings so she couldn't bare to be around him.

"I guess we'll..." she looked at Shesshomaru one last time. "..be going..."

"No!" yelled Ren. She was leaning against Shesshomaru in a sitting position. "Why don't you come with us? Lord Shesshomaru and I really would like you to!"

Kagura just stared while Kanna smirked. She knew how much Kagura loved Shesshomaru, and back when she didn't have a soul she saw no reason to tease her about it. Now that she did...well she was just glad that Shesshomaru loved her back. That much was ovbious.

"Please!" pleaded Ren. "Lord Shesshomaru really likes you!"

"Ren!" said Shesshomaru scolded quietly looking away slightly. He was red faced but was trying to hide it, it was hard against his somewhat pale skin.

Kagura turned away also blushing. "If...If you say so kid." she stuttered slightly.

InuYasha laughed at his older half brother and at the half demon wind sorceress. "Never thought you of all people would fall in love."

"You stupid half-breed." said Shesshomaru still blushing. "You know nothing."

InuYasha held up a fist. "Try saying that again!"

"InuYasha!" scolded Kagome. Sango and Miroku laughed, his hand rubbed Sango.

Sango turned dark. "You lecherous monk!" She slapped him in the face leaving a handprint. Everyone laughed, beside the Lord Shesshomaru group excluding Ren, as he rubbed his cheeks. Kagura and Shesshomaru were still blushing to much at each other to notice anything else.

Kagome looked at the sacred jewel shard when it suddenly pulsated. It rose from her hand and the image of the priestess projected from it.

She spoke with a heavnly voice. "**You all have done well. You've defeated Naraku and have restored balance to this world. Now what is your wish?" **

The InuYasha group conversed with each other. The Shesshomaru group had said they didn't care about the sacred jewel. They turned back to the waiting priestess. "We...wish for the sacred jewel shard to be destroyed." said InuYasha.

"What?" yelled the CL team confused. Even the Sheshomaru team was surprised by the statement, and by InuYasha no less.

"Didn't you want to be a full demon?" asked Yumi confused. Kagome had told them a night ago that that's what InuYasha had wanted, she had said that with such a sad face at the time also. She was feeling better and was sitting against Ulrich who was blushing brightly.

InuYasha nodded slowly. "I do...but..." He remembered all the times he had been a full demon and remembered the destruction he had caused per time. He also looked at Kagome who smiled softly at him.

"But...I've learned that... it's better I stay the way I am. Besides," He turned to the waitng Priestess.

"**Is this your wish? To destroy the sacred jewel shard forever dispersing it's evil forever?"**

InuYasha nodded. "Yes, besides it's more trouble than its worth."

The Priestess was enveloped by a bright light the power of the sacred jewel being destroyed forever and the Priestess being freed of her bondage.

"Thank you..."She whispered as she was finally able to rest in peace.

The light died down and everything was quiet. Shesshomaru decided it was now time to leave.

"Let's go." He said to Ren. Ren nodded happily. Jaken looked also happy to be finally leaving this place.

Kagura and Kanna stayed back a bit. They didn't know for sure if they could go with them. Shesshomaru turned back and looked at them or more so Kagura.

"Are you coming?" he asked. Kagura nodded looking happy. Shesshomaru smirked at her happy face making her scowl and whip out her fan covering her face.

"Whatever. Let's go Kanna." Kanna rolled her eyes. She didn't need to be told twice and followed Kagura.

Ren suddenly turned and faced Kohaku who stood by his sister. "Are you coming?"

Kohaku looked back and forth between his sister and Ren. He wanted to go but-

Sango smiled sadly at him bringing him out of his thougths. "You should go. Didn't you want to protect that girl?"

Kohaku nodded slowly. "I promised myself to keep her safe. But-"

Sango pushed him forward towards Ren. "Go then. But promise you'll come see your big sister sometimes."

Kohaku nodded. "I promise!" He ran catching up and stood by Ren who smiled happily oblivious to his blush.

Sango smile fell and she looked down. Miroku held her hand stroking it softly. "You didn't really want him to leave did you?"

Sango wiped a tear that fell from her face. "Yeah. But if it makes him happy...I'm happy." Miroku squeezed her hand and smiled softly at her.

They turned towards the Lyoko team who had just been watching silently. Yumi sitting on Ulrich's lap who was laying against a tree, both looking content. Odd holding Aelita against himself refusing to let go of her ever again, he would keep her safe now and for eternity.

"Time to get you guys home." said Kagome walking over to them. "We'll go by the bone eaters well which isn't far away."

The CL team nodded and the two groups walked towards the bone eaters well. Yumi sighed. "How am I going to explain to my parents that I wound up in Japan?"

Ulrich nodded. His dad would probably be furious at him. Sango looked at Odd and Aelita.

"What about you guys?"

Odd shrugged. "My parents trust me completely, they'll understand and won't think its odd I somehow ended up in Japan."

Aelita looked down sadly. "I don't have to worry about my parents being angry at me at least..." Odd held her hand comfortingly.

The InuYasha Team looked at her sadly. They understood her situation completely.

InuYasha suddenly heard a voice in his head.

**"InuYasha..." **It was the Priestess from before, the one that guarded the sacred jewel shard.

"_Huh?" he thought. "What's going on? I thought you were freed." _

_**"I was." **_said the Priestess. "_**And because you did that for me I can grant another wish for you. What do you want?" **_

InuYasha looked at Aelita who was still looking a bit sad. She was talking to Kagome about how she would try talk to her from France.

"_**Priestess?"** he asked. "**I've decided my wish."**_

**_"What do you desire?" _**said the Priestess in his head.

"**Can you give Aelita her family back?" **he asked.

He felt the Priestess smile inside his head. He had made the right choice.

**"It will happen. Goodbye now." **And with that the Priestess disappeared from his head.

"InuYasha?" said a voice. InuYasha looked around and saw that Ulrich was talking to him.

"What kid?" InuYasha said.

Ulrich looked mad at being called kid but ovbiously ignored it. InuYasha smirked, he really was a kid compared to his real age. Even if he did look like a seventeeen year old like Ulrich.

"I just want to thank you for all you've done for us." said Ulrich. InuYasha looked at curious. Did he know what he had just done for Aelita but how-

"You know for helping us and everything." finished Ulrich.

They came into view of the Bone Eaters Well.

InuYasha nodded. "Sure."

Kagome had decided to show them the way to SunSet Shinre and help them out five hundred years in the future.

The CL Team waved.

"Bye. ANd thanks for everything." the CL group said. And with that they fell into the Bone Eaters Well. A few minutes went by and suddenly the well flashed again and Kagome came out of it holding a bag.

"Kagome?" asked Sango confused. There was no way she could help the CL group that fast.

"Hi guys." said Kagome. "You'll never believe it!"

She brought out a piece of paper from her bag. It was a letter, addressed from Kadic High in France.

"What?"

"Just read it."

_Dear Kagome, _

_Hi! It's Yumi and everyone else! You'll never believe what happened! One moment we're with you jumping into the Well and then we're back in the lab only an hour after the time we left! Apparently our time when we went into the well is a few days before yours so we decided to send this letter to tell you what happened. _

_When we got back we found Jeremy had been tied up but gotten lose and had trapped Xana in Lyoko by the time we got back. As soon as he saw that we were safe we turned off Lyoko so that Xana would never wake up again._

_And another thing you'll never believe! Aelita's parents are back! Aelita's mother had apparently been trapped in the government but that same government had been_ _strangely dismantled and disappeared. Also Franz Hopper, Aelita's Dad, somehow got out of Lyoko before it shut down! Isn't that amazing! Aelita has her family again! Sure they have some stuff to take care of but Aelita is happy._

_Ulrich and I are together, and so are Aelita and Odd. Ulrich's dad wasn't very happy but its okay, we'll work it out. Aelita and Odd however have the perfect support of their families. Inface Aelita's mom was already planning a wedding. Antea, Aelita's mom, is really cool and surpising enough Aelita didn't get her brains from her father and instead it appears to have gotten them from her mother! _

_Well thats all for now. I'll write again later and one more thing... When you go to see InuYasha and everyone else tell them thanks again and we'll come to Japan to visit one day._

_Sincerely_

_The Lyoko Team _


	5. Chapter 5: Code Lyoko Kids

ODD's POV

"Rose! Nathaniel! Come on your going to be late to school!" I called to my 12 and 10 year old kids

It had been 17 years since our encounter with Inuyasha and the rest. 13 years since I asked Aelita to marry me.

"Yes dad." They said in union

My son Nathaniel came out with his little sister rose. He had inherited most of my "good looks" including my blond hair except his was flattened and cut. He thou inherited his mothers eyes. He had my personality but got his mothers brains. (lucky him!)

Rose, my 10 year old daughter had inherited Aelita's hair and like her brother, her mothers eyes. Her hair was grown out long like her mothers. Rose had a fiery personality and was very bright.

A 31 year old Aelita came out of our house holding Cale's hand (our 3 year old son) by the Hermitage. When me and Aelita got married we built a house by the Hermitage. Our big yellow house. Cale had inherited all my looks. He had my blond hair and blue eyes and even had my hair do.

"Haven't you got them in the car yet honey?" asked my wife

She kissed me on the cheek. I returned the kiss.

"Not yet but trying!" I said grinning

"Well you better hurry Mrs. Herbert doesn't like kids being late on their first day back from summer vacation." Aelita went over to Rose and Nathaniel.

"Be good you two and don't forget that Daddy will be picking you up today at school."

She strapped Cale into the car and made sure that everyone had seatbelts.

I drove to Kadic Junior High and parked next to a blue four door car that belonged to my best firend Ulrich.

"Hey Odd over here!" called Ulrich

We walked over to them and saw Kiko, Chihiro, Damien, Ulrich and Yumi. Kiko was 12 like her twin brother and Chihiro was 8. Chihiro was not old enough to go to Kadic but was there to say goodbye to her older siblings. Together they were Yumi and Ulrich's children. (That sounded so corny)

By them was Jeremy and Lucy. Their children were by them playing with Kiko, Chihiro and Damien. Nick (the second eldest) looked as much like Jeremy as Cale would look of Odd when he got older. Nick was 12. Jennifer the eldest unlike her parents had brown colored hair and fiery colored eyes. She was 14. The youngest Eve had short blond hair and green eyes like her mom. Eve was 11. They all were waiting for Odd and Aelita.

End Pov

"Hey Ulrich! How're you doing? Haven't seen you since… Um last night for the barbecue!" said Odd teasingly

Ulrich laughed and talked with Odd while Yumi and Lucy went over to Aelita and Cale. Nathaniel and Rose went and played with Jeremy and the other kids.

Soon the school bell rang meaning it was time to get to school.

Odd and Aelita went over to Nathaniel and Rose.

"Be good you two and make sure to make a smart remark to everything Serity and Davis (Sissi and William's kids) says mean, thank goodness you got your mothers brains."

"Odd! Don't pit them against each other before they even enter school!" said Aelita half amused and half strict

Odd just laughed and gave his kids a kiss.

"See you later Dad! Love you Mom!" They ran into the school.

Odd looked towards the boiler room half worried. Aelita saw his worried look.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine."

Odd nodded and went towards the car.

The super computer hadn't detected an activated scanner in 17 years.

All was well

End of Code Lyoko Epilogue

_**Sorry for stealing from Harry Potter I just couldn't think of a better ending. **_

_**If you want me to write a Inuyasha epilogue I will as a sorry for not updating sooner but I needs some review's for that. **_


End file.
